New girl in town
by TaytheFan
Summary: Two new girls have moved into Danville suburbs, Candace seems more calm, Ferb becomes more chatty, Phineas remains oblivous and Isabella is jealous. What do these two new girls bring... nothing but drama.
1. The Beginning of the Drama

**A/N Hello Fanfiction, this is my first ever fanfic… very sorry if it's awful. **

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb, Easy Bake Oven, **

A red haired boy was looking over a blue sheet of paper, "Hey Ferb, what should we do today? "A green haired fellow beside this red haired boy looked at him and just as he was about to answer a round headed girl walked in and inquired, "Hey Phineas, Ferb. What-cha doing?"

"Actually Isabella, I don't know, any ideas?" Phineas responded.

"Hmm… I heard there were some new kids in town. How about some way to introduce us to them?"

"No, sorry Isabella we already did something like that, remember the mix and mingle machine?"

"Then why not someway to create giant treats in a basket for them?" said a British accent.

"Hey Ferb! I know what we're going to day!" cheered Phineas.

***Meanwhile***

"CHLOEE!" cried Joy

"What did I do?" giggled Chloe

"I know you took it!"

"What?"

"My chain! My chain from our old town, please give it back!"

Chloe just laughed and ran with a silver chain with five little charms.

"Kids! Stop fighting, Chloe give back the chain!"

"Ok mom!" both groaned in unison, even though they were both sisters they looked nothing alike Chloe has dirty blond hip length hair with a very small nose and large circled blue eyes. While Joy has golden brown hair in two small pig tails, a small nose (a little larger than Chloe's) and large circled grey eyes which were covered by a large pair of glasses, yet but they both appear years younger than they truly are.

"Loves, you can go out and meet new kids if you'd like."

"Mom that would be fantastic" smiled Joy

"Suck-up" smirked Chloe.

Joy stuck her tongue out at Chloe and ran, "Bye mom!"

Chloe sighed, "You'd think I'm older." And she took off after Joy.

***Meanwhile… Again***

"Hey Ferb, where's Perry?"

The square headed boy shrugged and put the finishing touches on the giant easy bake oven.

"Wow, Phineas, Ferb. You guys never fail to amaze me." Isabella awed

Phineas smiled, Ferb laughed due to the vacant space in Isabella's eyes as she stared at Phineas.

"Knock, Knock!" called an unfamiliar voice

"Sorry for barging!" called a pigged tailed brunet as her and a blond with no styled hair up to her hips with a large basket of parsnips and other various fruits.

"No trouble." Said Phineas, "I'm Phineas and that's Ferb," Ferb pop his head out waved and went back to work," and those parsnips might not be the best idea"

"Really, why not?" quizzed the blond

"Oh our older sister Canda-"

"PHINEAS! FERB! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Yelled Candace," Oh hi, little girls, aren't you a little young to be hanging out with my little brothers?"

"No, no were not, if anything were too old" Huffed the brunet

"Oh, really?" Candace pushed

"Yeah, I'm Joy and I am 15 years old! And that's Chloe, she's 10." Shouted Joy

"Oh, guess you were right." Sighed Candace, "Well, to let you know my bothers builds these sort of things every day. So come anytime you want, oh is that a basket," Candace grabs it and everyone stares at her," there's wild parsnips in here, isn't there," her voice deepens and raspy, "that's just great." Candace started to form hives and rashes, "Ahhh." She screamed and ran inside.

"Sorry about that," Phineas apologised.

***Moments Later***

"So what is this giant? Ommegosh it's a giant easy bake oven!" freaked Chloe, "I love playing with these!"

"Well, we were in the middle of making your mom a batch of cookies!" explained Isabella, "and I'm Isabella."

Phineas looked over, smiled and called," Mom's home!" and then the easy bake oven shrunk with a _zap._ They all turn and pulled out the cookies.

"Oh, hi there boys, oh and you made new friends," a woman with red hair," I'm Linda, I'm Phineas and Ferb's mom, and you are?"

"I'm Chloe and that's Joy." Smiled Chloe, it seem sweet but her sister just stared at her like it was impossible. When Linda went in the house Chloe elaborated, "Sorry, everyone knows you act extra sweet for your friends moms and dads, right Phineas?"

"Anyone want some pie?" called Linda from the house

**A/N There will be more but I just can think, please try to review, or somehow give me idea for anything something I should add, take away?**

**Next chapter will have a subplot of Doof and Perry**

**Thanks **

**Kill them with kindness because they won't see you stab them with a smile on your face, **

**Taythefan.**


	2. Perry's First Battle

**A/N Happened to be listening to bowling for soup while writing this. **

**I do not own Batman.**

***Before and during the meeting of Joy and Chloe***

"Hey Ferb, where's Perry?" Phineas asked

Perry waddled behind the giant easy bake oven, checked both ways to be sure the boys or Candace were not around, stood up and flip on his fedora out of his somewhat mysterious pocket. Falling into the Batcave, he tilts his brown hat down as an apology to the butler. When he exits he is in his own platypus sized lair, varying from laser guns to ice cream headache watches. Perry sat down in his sized chair in front of a huge screen that shows an aged man with white hair and a grey mustache.

"Good morning Agent P, Doofenshmirtz has bought one thousand mirrors, and he isn't that good looking, so… could you check that out for us?"

Agent P saluted and ran over to his Perry sized hovercraft.

"Good luck Agent P"

As Perry left his lair rather quickly so he could be back home with the boys faster.

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated _

Perry walked in through the door; he's been doing this since Doofenshmirtz gave him a key. Their relationship was like that bully and nerd's relationship; best friends yet sworn enemies. He never would think that Dr. Doof is evil, like if you'd seen him on the street you would think, _hey that guys insane_, yet he self-proclaimed himself evil, no matter how many times he tried to be good, he ended up being evil once more.

Just as Doofenshmirtz saw Perry the Platypus, he pushed a red button on a small dark green controller with a silver antenna. Five mirrors fell around Perry the Platypus but when they fell he found many mirrors and they all showed Doofenshmirtz but Agent P just turn and saw the real Doofenshmirtz.

Dr. Heinz pulled out another remote and pushed that button trapping him in a giant floating baby head.

"Ha, bet you weren't expecting that were you?" laugh Heinz

Perry just shrugged

"Really Perry the Platypus you've seen a giant floating baby head?"

Perry nods

"Oh, really? Well whatever Perry the Platypus, come here giant floating baby head."

On cue the baby head followed Dr. Doof, "This is the sun-powered-mirror-system-that-shrinks-everything -inator, and I know what you're thinking Perry the Platypus, 'You've already done this," Perry just gave Heinz a _you can't read my mind but yes_ look, "but this is different, I've used the sun instead to power it not a cord so if you do find the trapdoor beside the baby's right eye then you cannot get the power to end."

Norm came into the room carrying coffee and tripped on the rug, "Oh no," Norm called in a very typical robotic voice, spilling coffee on the sun-powered-mirror-system-that-shrinks-everything-inator shooting wildly all over, to the down town area, the suburbs, and onto Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Curse you Perry the Platypus!" He screamed as his voice went higher as he shrunk.

Perry jumped off of the balcony and hand gilded towards the suburbs he landed a block away from the Flynn- Fletcher house. He removed his hat, and waddled over to his home.

"-isn't that right Phineas?" said a new friend of Phineas and Ferb's

"Umm… Yes, Yes I guess," Phineas replied more obvious than ever, "hey, there you are Perry." And walked inside

"Well, even with someone as obvious as him there has to be many people liking him." Stated Ferb, as he walked in behind Phineas holding Perry.

Isabella stared at Chloe for a second then blurted, "He's gonna be mine ya know!"

"Oh, Really? Then explain why he seemed a little red when I asked him?" Chloe smirked as she walked home, "Joy, sorry, I really don't want any pie so I'm heading home okay?"

"Umm… Okay that's fine." Joy smiled as Chloe left through the driveway, "I'm sorry Isabella, for my sister, she is a real flirt… But trust me Phineas seems way more interested in you in a 10 year old boys way, it won't be long."

"Thank-you Joy," Isabella smiled, but it was forced, "So, want to get some pie?"

"Of course!"

Both the girls went inside laughing the whole way over things they saw on the internet.

**A/N Hi again… I know it sucks doesn't it? Really wish I knew how to show their personalities better, but I think I got Doofenshmirtz at okay right? I really don't know how I did but I felt happy and I know this has been done several times but really I think because there's someone apologising for the persons every move, it's a little different…**

**Kill them with kindness because they won't see you stab them with a smile on your face,**

**Taythefan.**


	3. Ready! Set! Kissed!

**A/N Just writing another chapter, listening to music while doing it! Bowling For Soup! **

The next morning Phineas and Ferb sat under the backyard tree in the cool shade, when Phineas says "I've loved racing in the past but it's too bad that Perry's never there." He frowned as he pet his platypus, Perry. Ferb just blinked twice, "Hey Ferb! I know what we're gonna do today! We're gonna build go-carts shaped like platypuses, or is it platypie and race!" Phineas exclaimed loudly. "Hey? Where's Perry?"

"What cha doing?" a voice came from behind the fence, and out poked Chloe's head. "Hey that's my line!" Isabella said coming in after Chloe. Baljeet was getting carried by Buford into the yard and Buford asked "So what's dinnerbell doing today?" Phineas looked pleased with the reaction and the look of how his friends came to their house.

"CHLOE!" Joy screamed to her sister, when she saw Phineas and Ferb she seemed to realize where Chloe had been. "I was wondering where you've been!"

"It's okay, she's been here with me no need to worry" Phineas smiled as he said it without looking at either Isabella or Chloe. Candace came out "Hey Joy, I can't wait till you meet Stacy and Jenny, you'll love 'em!" Joy and Candace went into the house. Phineas started to work on the plans with all of the kids help, "Chloe since this is your first time you can come with me and Ferb okay?" Phineas said giving the new girl a chance, while Isabella just stood there with her mouth hanging open. "It's okay I'll watch the race and determine who wins" Chloe laughed.

_A couple hours later_

Everyone's platy-carts were ready, Isabella with a nice pink bow, Baljeet and Buford's with a spike collar and sunglasses, Phineas and Ferb's looked just like Perry. Chloe stood at the finish line ready with her own little plan…

"ON YOUR MARK! GET SET! GO!"

All the platy-carts set off and Phineas and Ferb were in the lead with Buford right on their trail with Isabella right in between. They went down several streets underwater and in the sky, Isabella sent badge bombs at Buford, Buford sent spikes in front of Phineas and Ferb, but being quick Ferb swerved around them spinning into first place with Buford next to them but slightly behind.

"Phineas and Ferb win!" Chloe screamed. "Hey wait a minute, I won!" Buford tried to say but Chloe gave him such a death stare he literally cowered in fear. Now Chloe's brilliant plan to take place, "Phineas and Ferb your prize…" Chloe said as she handed the trophy to Ferb and kissed Phineas on lips. Phineas exclaimed loudly "Chloe! WOW! That was…Ummm…sooo….." Ferb inserted a word as well in his British accent "Sudden."

Phineas went into a silent shock and was lead inside by Baljeet, Buford and Ferb just stared. "What the HECK were you thinking!" Isabella screamed, they all knew stealing her line was one thing but stealing her man? "I am a woman of action, and you're a woman of few words, you should've done that when you had the chance." Chloe responded then continue while pointing back to the house "Besides, he really enjoyed it or he wouldn't have had that reaction." Isabella slapped her across the face leaving a red mark on her cheek.

_Meanwhile back in the house._

Candace was pacing back and forth so furiously Jenny had to leave due to the "angry aurora", "What do you mean she kissed you? SHE'S TEN! You are ELEVEN!" Candace walked back and forth some more then pointed at Joy "This is your fault!" Joy looked surprised "My fault? My FAULT? If ANYTHING it's your fault because you're 16 and can't control two kids?" While Candace and Joy fought, Stacy asked Phineas what happened; "It happened so fast, Chloe just pulled me in and kissed…It was like heaven! I was just so surprised that I never notice her so…so…so dream like!" Phineas told her the story before which lead up to it while Baljeet went to report to the others.

_Back Outside_

Isabella and Chloe let Buford separate them, and just as Ferb was about to talk Baljeet came running out saying Phineas was fine, better than fine, and ready to talk. When they all gathered Isabella immediately asked if he was okay. Phineas didn't answer at first mainly because he was staring at Chloe and smiling like she was the best dream ever. Isabella stared at him mouth gaping open, then when Chloe saw Isabella about to talk, she interrupted, "Sorry Phineas, I didn't mean to scare or shock you it's just…." Phineas stopped her and smiled even bigger… "Chloe its fine really…wait what's that on your face? Is that a slap mark?" Phineas was super worried and Isabella was furious.

**A/N Hello in the next chapter I'll write about Perry's adventure with Doofenshmirtz, and just so ya know I'm working with a close friend who doesn't have an acount on fanfiction so *first two chapters* are mine and the next twi chapters are hers and the next two will be mone get it great!**

**Kill em with kindness because they won't see it coming when you stab them with a smile on your face.**

**Taythefan.**


	4. Yet another fight

**A/N Hello hello, change of plan, my friend and I are going to be doing in a way that focuses on our strengths, like I'm going to do Doof and Perry and my friend is going to type the drama. Fair? I'd say so.**

**I do not Phineas and Ferb.**

The boys were petting Perry when he had to get to his lair.

"I've loved racing in the past but it's too bad that Perry's never there," said Phineas' blue eyes staring at the turquoise platypus.

Perry turned to Ferb who blinked once when Phineas with all the optimism exclaimed, "Hey Ferb! I know what we're gonna do today! We're gonna build go-carts shaped like platypuses, or is it platypie, and race!"

When Phineas had his thought of the day of what to do, Perry waddled over to the side of the house flipped on his fedora, and pushed the tiles in a tone du be du be du op. Nothing happened, du be du be du op, again nothing. Perry whipped out his spy phone and called OWCA.

"Yes, what is it Agent P?" asked an un-paid intern who truly deserved a pay, Carl.

Agent P repeated the tone, du be du be du op.

"Oh, I see Agent P, you way in is broken. Can't you use another entrance?"

Perry then proceeds to show Carl the boys and girls working on some platy-carts blocking all entrances all over.

"I'll get maintenance to come and fix it, ok Agent P?"

Perry nodded and when into pet mode waiting.

***Meanwhile***

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated_

"Where is that platypus, he is almost always late for the things that can't I can't be late for." Growled Dr. Doof

"Well maybe one of his secret lair entrances wasn't working and he couldn't get to another one Dad…I mean, sir?" commented Norm.

"Shut up Norm like that's even possible. I've tried to see where Perry lives but…Let's say you were not created yet... Yeah… It didn't really work out well…"

After Doof mumbled on about the day he tried to get into Perry's home.

***Finally***

"Sorry for that little delay Agent P," Major Monogram apologised," It seem Dr. Doofenshmirtz has bought a large amount of batteries these past few hours. It would be wonderful for you to defeat him; would you do it Agent P?"

Perry saluted at the major and pushed a button on his chair and took off. On his way he smiled as he saw Phineas and Ferb's invention for the day, two to three platypus styled karts. The back yard and all the way to Doof's apartment building were filling with people of all ages. It was very difficult to hide his identity.

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated_

"Ah ha! I've got you now Perry the platypus!" smirk Doofenshmirtz as he pushed a button that made an electrical cage falls upon Agent P, " try and get out of that one Mr. I-can-get-out-of-any-trap-guy.

"So I bet you're wondering, what insane evil thing is he up to today, and I respond to that with, the turn-cars-on-with-the-touch-of-a-button-inator!

"You see Perry the platypus, when I was in my teenage years in Gimmelshtump I never had money for a car, you know, lawn gnomes' do not get good pay, and the ocelots only taught me to live.

"So I decided to steal every car in the Tri-state area!" Walking towards Perry's cage turning around abruptly.

Doof's lab coat touched the cage and it was singed, "Great now I need to change my lab coat, I'll be right back Perry the platypus." He walked over to a closet over stocked with lab coats.

Perry turned into pet mode and waited for Doofenshmirtz to return.

"Sorry Perry the platypus can't have dirty cloths when I take over the Tri-state area!"

Perry chattered and stayed in pet mode.

"Hey you're not Perry the platypus! I am so sorry random platypus," Dr. Doof, "let me just get you out of this cage."

Doofenshmirtz unlocked the cage; Perry waddled out four or five steps then Perry, not flipping on his fedora, punched Dr. Doof.

"Ouch, that hurt and after I tried to help you!"

Perry rolled his eyes and slowly put on his fedora.

"Perry the platypus!"

Which Perry answered with kicking Doof into his turn-cars-on-with-the-touch-of-a-button–inator, which shot 3 different blue pastel beams to the junkyard, the suburbs and a car place.

*** At that same moment***

"You sold the mini-golf course to get a car place and you didn't buy any cars?"

At that moment fifty or so cars drove into parking stations around them.

"You got a bank account and didn't get money?" She asked hopefully

"It doesn't work that way!" He sang back

***Back at the apartment***

"OH no, Perry the platypus don't push that button!"

Agent P pushed it and the turn-cars-on-with-the-touch-of-a-button–inator blew-up. He whistled on the balcony and a fly red and white chair came up, Perry jump on and when back home.

"CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!" Doof cried.

Perry went into his secret lair then exit from his morning entrance.

"-at a slap mark?" Phineas worried," Ferb, can you get the stethoscope? Chloe, may you breathe in and out deeply for us?"

Ferb was placing the stethoscope wherever necessary.

"You don't have to worry I was walking and Isabella lifted her hand and I didn't notice, no one's fault and I'm all right."

"Oh I see now it's nothing, Ferb put the Doctor kit away." Phineas said while holding Chloe's hand tightly. Isabella just stared.

Chloe pulled Phineas into a hug and smirked at Isabella over his shoulder.

Perry was shocked at how much he had missed.

**I don't know when I'll be next be next updating…**

**Kill em with kindness because they won't see it coming when you stab them with a smile on your face.**

**Taythefan.**


	5. The Begining of realization

**A/N Hey, I'm back and finally ready to write. Sorry for the wait I was at a friend's house and thank-you for the threats (the no one will like it threats)…PHINBELLA FOREVER!... Maybe you never know... MUHAHHAHAHAHAHA! **

**P.s btw Chloe is based on me...the flirt…I made up the character….sooo keep getting mad…XOXO the friend who helps write/don't you love me?**

"Almost done," Phineas smiled at a girls figure," There the final touches are complete."

"Wow… Phineas you… didn't have to go through all of this for me…" the girl stuttered through her sentence.

"Of course I did, I would do anything for you!" Phineas smile grew to a grin," and you know it was fun building it with you-"

Ferb shook Phineas awake, out-of character for Phineas, after the alarm went off six minutes ago.

"Did I sleep in?" Phineas asked confused by his dream.

Ferb nodded and pointed to the clock.

"Oh my, I slept in for six minutes that's not good we lost some time on our project for the day!" Phineas thought and thought what to do for the day, "Ferb I don't have anything on my mind of what we should do!"

Ferb blinked and shrugged.

Phineas said with a grin "Hey Ferb! I know what we're gonna do today. Let's go find *Nessie and teach her how to speak Spanish…we can use the blueprints from our all-terrain to make a car"

Ferb looked at him blankly.

"You know, because it flew up into the air and we can't find it?" Phineas explained.

Ferb blinked and gave him a thumbs up, as the all-terrain remote controlled vehicle, human sized, fell from the sky into their backyard.

"Well never mind, let's just make a Spanish teacher for Nessie, and let's see who wants to come." Phineas said excitedly, "I sure hope Chloe can come!"

"Alright you two! It is 7:30 and you haven't eaten or started the project…What's wrong?" Candace jabbered.

"Huh? We were about to start. Want to help?" Phineas responded.

"No, I am a teenager, I have a life!"

"So, why do you try and bust us every day?"

"Because my friends have lives too!" Candace fumed as she walked away.

***Meanwhile***

"Chloe, why are you always starting things?" Joy quizzed.

"Because it gives me reasons to be the center of attention."

Joy grabbed a couch pillow and screamed into it, "Why did dad have to get transferred over to Danville anyway?"

***Back at the boys' house***

"Oh Ferb, where's Perry?"

Ferb shrugged and put the finishing touches on the computer Spanish teacher.

"What cha' doin'?" Isabella asked in a pink frilly dress.

"Umm… We're going to teach a sea monster how to speak Spanish, wanna come?" Phineas asked as if it was normal to ask such a question.

"Sounds tempting but I'm in this dress for a play to get my drama patch see you later." Isabella dismissed.

"Oh, Ok then." Ferb joked in a sad tone.

Isabella smiled and walked away.

_Ring ring. Ring ring._

"Hey that's the phone… To the cellular-device!"

***Meanwhile***

"Ready for the play Chloe?"

"Yup but I have to call Phineas to tell him I can't help out with the day's project."

"Make it quick." Joy sighed.

Chloe called Phineas.

_Chloe: _Hey Phineas

_Phineas: _Hey Chloe

_Chloe: _What's up?

_Phineas: _Not too much. How's that slap-mark doing?

_Chloe: _It's fine really…I'm sorry to say this but to get my drama patch I need to go to a play!

_Phineas: _Oh okay…say hi to Isabella! Oh and I guess I'll see you tomorrow right?

_Chloe: _Try and stop by the play k? XOXO I miss you bye.

*** Back with the boys! ***

"So, Ferb I think we're going to watch a play today."

"But Phineas, wouldn't there be a major commotion if you went, the two girls who like you fighting on stage with a script."

"Huh?"

Ferb shook his head and walked with Phineas to the play anyway to see if he was right to judge what would happen in that sense he and others can see.

***The Play, Written by a Fireside girl**

Phineas and Ferb get in a little late into the first scene where Isabella, Milly, Holly and Chloe were acting like they were at a royal ball. Isabella wearing her pink frilly dress and straight black hair, Milly wearing a silky dark blue dress going down to her ankles, Holly wearing a cupcake dark green dress and Chloe short bright red dress up to her knees and her hair, regularly un-styled, curled.

"So, I heard that the king is looking for a new wife." Milly smiled nervously.

"And I heard that he will not marry anyone who has been married" Holly giggled.

Chloe counted her fingers for a bit then cheered, "We're the only girls in the kingdom that have never married!"

"Yes, totally Chloe's never been married." Isabella quipped.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chloe growled.

"You know what I mean you little-" Isabella started to shout.

"Ha what are you two talking about? Where were we? Prince is marrying?" tried Holly.

"HE WANTS ME!" Screamed Chloe then lunged at Isabella.

The two girls started to fight like cats, Isabella scratching Chloe and then Chloe punching Isabella, before the curtains shut in front of them and Addison came on the stage.

"Sorry for that little… Umm, interruption...from two of our cast members. Please continue to enjoy the play. Our two girls have been calmed down" Addison stammered

"What was that about?" Exclaimed Phineas.

***Lake Nose monster Season 2 ep.1/48 **

**I know, I know it was full of drama and such…**

**Kill em with kindness because they won't see it coming when you stab them with a smile on your face.**

**Taythefan.**


	6. Where does the time go?

**A/N Watching Phineas and Ferb… yea we want some inspiration. Apparently Perry can get in any way he chooses…**

Perry woke up at 7am like normal with Ferb coming around, and any second Phineas would get up and feed him.

"I would do anything for…" Phineas muttered in his sleep.

Ferb looked at Phineas, and then looked at the clock. _7:06. _After waiting a few seconds Ferb shook Phineas awake.

_At the breakfast table_

"Good morning boys, good morning Candace, Darling!" said Lawrence Fletcher, the tall, British brunette, who was their father figure.

"Morning dad" Said all the kids at once. "Morning Laurence" sang back Linda.

Although it was a regular Flynn-Fletcher morning, but Perry seemed worried about Phineas, mainly because he didn't stay with his regular wake-up time.

_BEEP! BEEP!_

_BEEP!_

_BEEP!_

_BEEP!_

"Did anyone else hear two beep very close to each other… then three separate?" Lawrence asked.

Perry sunk through the floor without anyone noticing, putting on his fedora while falling.

"Sorry for pulling you in so early Agent P but…" Said Carl the intern, in person instead of on screen. "Major Monogram is away with Monty for his graduation. So I have to give today's briefing…"

A small black and white dog who looked so pitiful, Perry had to wipe a tear from his eye with a smile, came trotting in on all four feet.

"Agent P, I'd like you to meet Sushi the dog from the Canadian branch of OWCA but their Agents were train a bit differently." Carl said as this sorrow looking dog flipped on a red and white-rimmed black fedora (like on Perry's it's a black-rimmed brown fedora…get it? Good).

Carl turned to the new agent "We'll get you a new custom fedora, one like ours!" Carl smiled like a geek.

"ERRRRRRRRRRRRR" Sushi growled.

"Okay! You keep yours as a sign of Canada…" Carl muttered. "So, Agent P, Sushi will be referred to as Agent S, okay? And her cove-"

"Err," Sushi growled.

"Home, is with the Kalusike's resentence, her owners are Chloe and Joy." Carl attempted, "Okay so go and beat Dr. Doof."

Perry saluted and got Sushi into his hover car. Sushi smiled and they flew off to the oddly shaped building.

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated._

When Perry and Sushi arrived at the building Doof was talking to someone…

"- but if I was thinking if there was a self-destruct button then I can clean up faster even before your plan ultimately fails," Doofenshmirtz spoke.

"Well, I'm saying that if there wasn't one then it won't fail as easily." a new voice said.

Sushi hesitated for a second but hurried beside Agent P in a second.

"Ahh Perry the Platypus… I see you brought an accomplice with you as have I!" said as he pulled a switch that made a robotic contortionist came out of nowhere and twisted around both Agent S and Agent P.

Doofenshmirtz continued "I'd like you to meet...Issac Kalusike! But you can call him …"

A man a bit younger than Doofenshmirtz came out; he had a grizzly beard, short cropped hair, amazing sunglasses, jeans, tee, and wore a lab coat that looked more like a blazer.

Agent S looked scared and buried herself into the robot….

Agent P understood instantly so without destroying the trap, he took off the fedora and looked dumb.

"Oh you poor platypus you don't belong there!" Doof and Issac exclaimed at the same time.

They helped Agent P out without realizing his identity…

Then he punched Issac then helped Sushi from the trap.

"What's up with the random Platypus and why is he so angry?" Doof pondered loudly.

"Sushi the Dog don't you live in Canada?" Issac quizzed.

Sushi shrugged while Perry placed his fedora on his head.

"Perry the Platypus!" Doof stammered and backed away appearing terrified, getting Issac to back up also. Issac caught on first and speed up a bit and touched a small green button on one of the purple walls. A giant but small cage fell upon the two agents.

Doof smiled, "Like we wouldn't have a back-up plan." High fiving Issac, "so to introduce Issac to L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N, I have created the angry-inator, it makes people angry with a zap of this –inator!"

"Hmm. I like it, but there isn't a back story or anything and there's a self-destruct button."

"Geez. You're worse than Norm!"

"I heard that!" Norm called.

"Shut it, Norm!" Doof continued, "The purpose of the self-destruct button is to have an easy clean-up."

"But if it makes you fail than what's the point?"

As the two squabbled, Perry nodded at Sushi who was small enough to fit through a hole in the cage but needed them to be distracted so she can escape.

"Oh right, backstory!" Doof recalled, "In back Gimmelshtump, before I was a lawn gnome, Ballonie and I went to a carnival show that had a contortionist, blah, blah, blah… a contortionist keep saying me and Kirsten, another contortionist, not the proper Kirstin and I! It made me so angry and no one understood my anger! So I build the Angry- Inator! To get everyone to finally understand my anger!"

"Now that's just stupid!"

"No it's not! It makes sense!"

The two yelled back and forward, never backing down and never breaking eye contact.

Agent S nodded at Agent P to silently say that she can get them both out. Perry nodded back and Sushi slipped out of the cage and got Agent P by kicking it open. Perry ran to the –Inator and knocked it over the balcony and unintentionally shot it. Agent S took this opportunity and to change into Sushi, the regular dog, and trot over to Issac and pushed her paws on his legs to get his attention.

"Oh, Sushi, What are you doing here?" Dr. Kalusike tilted his head but picked up his dog that flip on a fedora and punched him in the face, "Huh? Agent S? What did you do to Sushi?"

Sushi satisfied with her punch followed Agent P to his hover-craft, as they flew off both Drs. Shouted in unison, "Curse you, Perry the Platypus and Sushi the Dog!"

They landed in the Flynn- Fletcher lair and shook each-others hands/paws/feet and went up an elevator to the Phineas and Ferb's tree. Perry was impressed with Sushi and smiled internally to the fact that he would be working with her but was scared to because of her close tactics and how close evil was to her 24/7.

The two played in the backyard like mindless animals for about thirty minutes until they heard some yelling coming nearer.

"You shouldn't have broken script, Issie." Chloe calmly said walking in to the back yard, "Oh there you are Sushi!"

"It's your fault!" Isabella glared at Chloe closely following behind her.

"Guys, why are you fighting? Is there something wrong?" Phineas frowned trying to see something good in this situation but failing miserably.

"Ask your girlfriend! She is just so insensitive… Huh? Why am I in Phineas' backyard?" Isabella seemed confused.

Perry looked at Sushi, Sushi barked and appeared to sigh in a dog way.

Sushi then persided the waddle over to fence and Joy walked in and seemed furious her hair was messy her hair which was regularly in pigtails was in a mess.

"Why would you do that Chloe at the least you should have continued! It was like you were hit with an angry -inator Isabella!" Joy was strained and When Candance came out of the back sliding door. Joy went up to her crying, "I'm so sorry please forgive me."

Candance smile and hugged Joy, "Joy, I'm also sorry. I just got caught up in the moment."

Joy smiled and hugged her back like to long-lost friends.

Linda, who was out today buying grocies, called out, "Hey kids, who wants some cookies?"

"We do!" Everyone yelled in unison, Phineas running up beside Chloe taking her hand in his smiling but his mind wondered to the dream, who was the shadow girl, and why was he so happy with her in his dream.

**Kill em with kindness because they won't see it coming when you stab them with a smile on your face.**

**Taythefan.**


	7. New thoughs!

**A/N Sorry if a couple of these chapters are confusing... Also sorry for the delay on the chapters! Live with many children who also want the laptop!**

*Later on that night in the Kalusike girls room*

"It was totally Isabella's fault," muttered Chloe as Joy walked in with chocolate, pop, popcorn, and candy for the girl's night. (They have to share a room!)

Joy shook her head as she painted Chloe's nails, "Well you gotta admit you did lead her on with all that attitude…"

Chloe wiggled her toes and giggled, "So who was that ginger nerd you were sitting with in the back?"

"Carl Karl. He's an intern. He's getting a college credit in high school I think..." Joy smiled slightly "He goes to *H.S.W.C.A. He's a sophomore going into junior year I think…"

Sushi trotted in looking tired and wanting attention.

"AWWW! LOOK AT SUSHI!" Chloe screamed quietly, as she pick Sushi up and started rubbing Sushi's tummy, "You should ask him out."

"I'm not taking any advice from the girl with two boyfriends, and one of those boyfriends you split up him and a girl who was totally in love with him, and the other boyfriend the second you told him you were moving and then you ignored him like he was non-existent."

Chloe looked serious for once as she brushed her long mane of what she calls hair, "It's not like I'm ever going to see him again besides I have a new boy-"

Their dad, Issac Kalusike, burst in the room with a giant smile on his face like he got something right, "Chloe! Guess who is coming to visit? The guy that I just overheard you talking about with your sister even though I personally think you're too young to date!" He said in a sing-song. "It's your boyfriend…Jonny Seedapple!"

"I don't like him anymore, besides I have a new boy-" Chloe tried again

"TOO BAD…He's coming to stay with us because you never broke up with each other so he thinks you're still together. He'll be here in, I think, two day! You know… Back in Viganella (**That's in Italy, don't believe me? Look it up…**) where the sun didn't shine 84 days of the year-" Issac started to rant.

"Yeah… Dad? I really don't care about a time in your boring life where you had such a miserable childhood," Joy blurted out covering her mouth after, Joy's voice went higher as she became nervous from being so rude, "Maybe you should go tell it to mom."

"Y-Y-Y-Y-YOU!" Issac stuttered before he burst into tears and left.

"What the heck am I gunna do!" Chloe wailed.

*The Next day*

_Phineas looked around then focused in on the shadow girl although Phineas could she was wearing a fireside girl uniform her face was still a blur. _

"_Who are you?" Phineas murmured._

"_You know me as I know you, my eyes and heart are filled with blue," The mystery girl answered. "You really outdid yourself today you know that don't you. Come get me today"_

Phineas woke up at an ungrateful hour, planning on the project for today.

*Later*

"Ferb! I know what we're going to do today!" Phineas cheered Ferb out of his sleep.

"Phineas, you do know it's four o'clock in the morning?" Ferb yawned exhausted," did you have a bad dream or something?"

Phineas laughed with the biggest smile on his triangular head, "Or something Ferb! You'll have to help me invent this contraption," Showing Ferb the blueprints for a dream machine. Grabbing Perry and snuggling him until Ferb agreed.

"On one condition."`

"Anything!" Phineas jumped.

"We get to sleep until six in the morning because I'm tired and you look like a mad scientist." Ferb laughed along with Phineas when he picked up a mirror seeing his hair was a fussy mess and he had sleeping sacks under his eyes making him look like a raccoon.

"Fair," Phineas laughed as he raced to his bed and jumped under his covers. As soon as his head hit his pillow he passed out into a blissful dream.

*Later*When normal people wake up**

Ferb looked at Perry and shook Phineas awake.

Phineas jumped out of bed really fast. "I'm awake!" he yelled.

Ferb looked at Perry then walked downstairs. Perry following Ferb but when he got to the kitchen Perry was gone and Phineas was in Perry's place.

"Hey, Where's Perry?" Ferb asked looking around Phineas for a second then giving up.

"Hey bro! Let's eat so we can get started!" Phineas almost screamed taking some bread and jelly for breakfast. Ferb had some cereal and rush outside after Phineas seeing Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, Chloe and Irving siting under the tree.

"Hey Ferb our friends are already here! It must be something important today!" Phineas shouted with glee.

"Hey Phineas!" Chloe's voice rang through the back yard.

"Hey Chloe, Joy sorry Candice isn't here she and Stacy went out to the mall… but you can hang out with us today," Phineas smiled.

"Thank you Phineas," Joy smiled back," but today I'm going to hang out with a guy whose name is Carl." Joy's smile went into a small daydream where-who-knows-what-happened, "Oh, ah… See you guys around behave yourself Chloe!"

As soon as Joy left everyone got to work on Phineas' project. Chloe staying close to Phineas helping with whatever he need to be done and everyone else worked on a different part. With this amount of work being done the project was finish just before lunch.

"Anyone want a sandwich?" Isabella asked walking around to everyone, and everyone taking one so only one was left for her.

"Thanks Issie! It tastes delicious!" Chloe thanked Isabella.

"Thank-you Isabella." Phineas and everyone else said expect for Ferb who puts up his thumb in her direction.

"It was nothing guys," Isabella stood taller with pride though, "So… Umm… What is this?"

"Yeah! It looks like a humpback whale." Buford added.

"Oh, it's a dream interpreter. It looks at dreams you had last night and allows everyone, who's in the hump back whale, to watch it and then a sheet comes out here and then ta-da! Your dream is analyse and you understand what it means!" Phineas smile, "Who wants to go first?"

"I guess I will," Ferb shrugged and walked into the machine with Isabella, Phineas and Chloe behind him there was no more room for anyone else.

Ask soon as Ferb walked in to a small sphere shaped room, it was like a movie started of the Flynn- Fletcher house, expect Perry was there only once and then the days and nights blurred and Perry never returned.

"That's the dream you had last night Ferb," Phineas seemed mad at himself for bring that though out again for Ferb to rethink, "He will always come back I promise you that Ferb and if he does we will look all over the world for him, okay?"

Ferb smile and ran outside to see his dream interpreted results. He read it, smiled and showed it to everyone. Just what Phineas said, just wordier.

Next Irving, something about a cat, then Buford, something about books, Baljeet, something about a bat.

Then it was Isabella's turn but she requested she go in alone and no one read her results until she read them and Okayed it. When she left the dream machine she read the slip of paper and announced, "You guys are not reading this."

Just as it was Phineas' turn a man came up and introduced himself as Dr. Pogo and he was doing research on dream and wonder if he could has the machine.

"Sure of course you can," everyone smile except for Phineas who stood there dumb struck.

As the man left with a tow truck and the machine, Linda walked out and ask," Hey who wants some pie?"

"We do!" everyone cheered.

On the way inside Isabella notice Phineas walking slowly and like he was look into a bowl of jelly.

"Phineas we forgot your turn didn't we?" Isabella crinkled her eye brows.

"Yes, Yes you did." Phineas walked into the house a little quicker avoiding everyone and ate his pie.

**Kill em with kindness because they won't see it coming when you stab them with a smile on your face.**

**Taythefan.**


	8. A childish view

**A/N My friend now has her own account, Monkeymonkey123, and is writing her own fan fiction for Phineas and Ferb so she is kind of helping me. Sorry it took so long it's just Phineas and Ferb were on vacation… **

Perry opened his eyes a little to see Phineas super excited for a project. Ferb agreed to it and put his face back into the pillow well Phineas went off into a deep sleep. When Perry woke again Phineas was racing down the stairs and he followed Ferb. Ferb was looking down the stairs when Perry saw an entrance to his lair and took the opportunity. He flipped on his fedora and pushed toward the wall walking down to the window and flipping twice and falling into an emptied step.

Perry landed in his chair with Sushi the Dog next to him. Major Monogram huffed a hello and went to business well Sushi was mimicking him with her paw. Perry found this hilarious and giggled.

"What was that Agent P?" Monogram asked.

Perry trying to hold back a giggle, nodded and pushed a button and he and Agent S went flying to Dr. Doof's apartment.

As they flew away Monogram yelled, "Fine! You don't need to hear what you need to do today." and stared to cry.

Perry and Sushi landed on the balcony and hopped off their seats. Perry chittered and an echo replied. Perry face-pawed himself and pulled Sushi to the chairs. They flew back to the OWCA and walked over to Monogram, who learnt how to use spy ware to spy on Carl's date.

"Oh… Perry! Sushi! Don't look!" Monogram yelped and placed his hands over the screen. Sushi pawed away his hands and stared awestruck at her owner and Carl at an arcade near a beach. Sushi saw both were smiling as Carl mouthed something and both walked over to Dance Dance Revolution.

"So… Doof wasn't at his apartment?" Monogram smiled.

Perry chittered and nodded as he watched Monogram close slowly his laptop.

"He's in Danville's old abandon old abandon amusement park."

Sushi saluted and dragged Perry to the hover craft.

_Doofenshmirtz and Kalusike working together!_

"Nooo! You were the one who threw me!" Heinz hollered.

"You were the one dressed in a gnome costume on throw a gnome day!" Issac growled.

Doof grabbed a wrench and Issac grabbed a piece of scape metal and both started in a duel that appeared to be to the death. Sushi barked and patted her foot to the ground, got their attention and got them to explain themselves.

"He started it!" Issac accused Doofenshmirtz.

"I did not! You blew up you the –inator!" Doof yelled.

Sushi rolled her eyes, walked away and waved her paw in a gesture saying _continue_. Perry followed and stared in awe as the two scientists fought one another.

Perry's watch went off and Monogram saluted the work of Agent S.

As Sushi jumped out and landed in her back yard Perry entered the garage and heard people in the kitchen.

"Oh there you are Perry!" Ferb smiled and ran and hugged the platypus.

Phineas slugged off to his room as everyone wondered to their own houses. Ferb, still holding Perry, ran to the boys' room.

Phineas looked up and pet Perry as Ferb sat beside him. After a few minutes of silent Phineas explained his dreams and how he just wanted to know who the girl in it was. Petting Perry, Ferb looked up and poked Phineas in the chest.

"Your right Ferb! I think I know what we're going to do tomorrow!"

**A/N I do not own Dance Dance Revolution.**

**Kill em with kindness because they won't see it coming when you stab them with a smile on your face.**

**Taythefan.**


	9. The Arrival

**A/N Thank-you for the reviews! Are my OC's Mary-Sues?**

*At the Danville Airport*

"Sweetheart, are you nervous to see Johnny again?" Issac softly asked Chloe.

"Yeah, but the dress seems like too much… but it feels right…" Chloe responded to her dad.

"The blue does suit you and the puffy-ness of the dress looks alright." Joy commented.

"So… He's your boyfriend?" Phineas asked again for clarification.

"Yeah, it's her boyfriend, from Norwich… in Canada." Joy re-explained for Phineas as Chloe hid behind her dad, avoiding Phineas' eyes.

"Oh, okay." Phineas frowned.

"Flight 790 from Toronto, Canada has arrived and will be exiting terminal 9. Your baggage will be ready in two hours."

Everyone sighed, ready to see the famous Johnny Seedapple.

Chloe, barely breathing, rushed over to terminal 9 just seeing the brunette, small nosed, short and muscular boy walk out of the terminal. Without hesitation Chloe ran to the brunette hugging him like it's been years she's been away.

Phineas glared at the boy holding Chloe, he did not only ruin his plans for the day but seems to have won back Chloe's feelings.

"It's wonderful to see you Johnny!" Chloe beamed hugging harder," I've missed you so much."

Joy walked over to Johnny and gave him a soft hug over Chloe," Great seeing you Johnny." Joy said plainly with a faint smile.

Phineas, trying to be optimistic, smiled," It's great to meet you Johnny! I can't wait till you hang with us sometime."

"Hi, Issac," Johnny nodded in his direction with a bright smile on his face ignoring Phineas.

"Oh, right. Johnny, this is Phineas Flynn. Phineas this is Johnny Seedapple." Joy recalling the two never met.

"Nice to meet you Phineas," Johnny bellowed.

"Same to you, Johnny," Phineas called the tension between the two hung in the air for a few minutes until after everyone was settled in the car.

"So, Johnny, how's life in Norwich? Is Jessi still dating Cory and did Jerry finally come out?" question after question after question Phineas was getting mad his usually round eyes created slanted half circle and his eyebrows arched.

"Okay, Okay enough questions about Norwich and me." Johnny chuckled, a great chuckle like a movie star or Santa Clause," So, how's life here in Danville?"

"Oh, it's great! Phineas and, his brother, Ferb do something amazing every day. Joy has a boyfriend and its summer and we already have great friends!" Chloe smiled at Phineas for a brief second before returning all her admiration to Johnny.

_So she hasn't forgotten about me, _Phineas smiled to himself as Chloe and Joy go over specific event that happened in the last few day excluding the drama.

"So, Johnny, how long are you staying in Danville for?" Phineas chippered up.

"Oh for about five, six days," Johnny replied.

The car rambled with sound until the Kalusike house, a dim rose color with two stories and lots of room.

As everyone settled down and Joy grab Johnny's bags and carried them inside with a smile on her face.

"Come on Johnny hurry inside!" Chloe squeaked, more hyper than a hyena.

As everyone walked in a large group of family and friends screamed, "Surprise!" A banner stating," WELCOME TO DANVILLE JOHNNY," being reveled and Johnny smiling feeling welcomed.

Sushi waddled over to Johnny begging for attention, Johnny leaning down rubbing her tummy for a few moments and then meeting Chloe's new friends.

After some dinner and cake, people started saying their good-byes and cleaning up.

"Hey, Phineas, can I have a moment of your time?" Johnny smiled as Chloe gave him a tight squeeze and walked over to say, "Hi," to Carl.

"Umm… Sure, Johnny. Why not?" Phineas smiled in return.

They walked out of the house and around the block when Johnny glared at Phineas and growled," She's mine you know, always, I absolutely love her. She is one thing that I live for, her and making doughnuts."

"Okay, Johnny… but way are you warning me?"

"All night Chloe has been, 'Phineas this' and, 'Phineas that'. I know that she likes you and I'm a wee bit jealous," turning to Phineas and grabbing his color, "You understand! You only talk to her if she starts the conversation!"

"O-O-Okay! Oka-a-ay! P-P-Please p-p-put me do-o-own." Phineas stammered.

"Huh? Oh, sorry." Johnny placed Phineas on the ground and brushed him gently down," I just get so emotional over her… please don't tell her."

"Okay, I promise not to tell her," Phineas put out his hand making a deal.

*Later that night at the Flynn-Fletcher household*

"Isn't that Johnny boy just the icing on the cake?" Linda smiled talking to her husband.

"I have to agree, darling. He is a good chap." Laurence replied.

Phineas walked by on the conversation and mutter," Wait till he gets angry."

"Night everyone," Phineas yelled down stairs.

_The dark faded into a dimly lit lake, the fireside girl's eyes noticeably blue colour but no light or darkness to them. _

"_You haven't come to me yet," the girl frowned._

"_I've been busy but could you help me? Can you give me a hint?" Phineas begged._

"_No, I'm sorry. This is your choose. I'm here as a messenger."_

_Phineas held out his and danced with the girl twirling and twirling to nothing._

"_I'm sorry, I have to go –" _

**Kill them with kindness because they won't see you stab them with a smile on your face, **

**Taythefan.**


	10. The Ball (Part 1 of many)

**A/N Hey people who happen to come by this somehow good story! Everythings alright! Good, no Great! Ready to write again! NO DISTRACTIONS! No Perry/ Sushi side this time because they were at the party…**

"_Shhh… Phineas you need to stay quiet have you looked yet? Do you know who I am?" she was wearing a dress tonight whispering, "You know how to find me…" _

_Phineas looked at the girl with a plea, "Why can't I know! Why do I have to find out who you are?" On his breaking point the girl hugged him softly and smelt of honey. Phineas calmed quickly and stared at the girl with adoration._

"_You do know who I am. You have found me many times. I need you to find… look for me at the ball." The girl smiled and spun in circles and grab his hands until Phineas fell down._

Phineas woke up with a start. First off he was lying on the floor of his bedroom, secondly it was seven in the morning and thirdly he was excited, he would see the girl of his dreams in the… red, no purple, maybe pink… no definitely not pink, maybe blue…

Phineas sighed, at the thought of forgetting her dress colour, which woke up Perry who was lying with Ferb, who woke up because Perry was startled and shook the bed. Getting up from the floor Phineas turned to see Ferb standing upright in his pajamas just a nose away, scared Phineas fell backward which he crashed into the night stand. Then Ferb trying to see if Phineas was okay, tripped over Perry, flipping over Phineas' bed. After about three or more minutes of this Phineas and Ferb got up but after three seconds of standing, they burst into laughter falling again as Laurence came running through the door to check on the boys.

Their room was in shambles, their beds were a mess, and their nightstand was on its side. Perry seemed to have disappeared in the big pile of blankets and their blueprint fell all around the room.

"Boys what on earth are you doing?" Laurence said, "It sounds like an elephant!"

Phineas took a breath before giggling in between each word," Sorry… Dad… It's… Just…" Phineas burst into laughter. Trying to finish his sentence," Waking… up… and we just… couldn't… stay up!"

Phineas and Ferb almost lost their guts in this laugh attack. It wasn't till forty minutes after did they stop and prepare for the day.

"Ferb! I know what we're going to do today!" Phineas smiled and he walked into the backyard, "We're going to get our fancy clothes for the masquerade ball on Tonight!"

"I would prefer to dress up as a worker, not an animal," Ferb remarked, "But if you have your heart on it… Sure let's get fancy!"

***Few Hours Later***

Isabella spun and twirled in her fluffy pink dress while smiling at Phineas, as he smiled at Chloe, wearing a blue puffy dress with ruffles was also spinning but she was looking at Johnny. The dance was happening in six hours and everyone was practicing dancing with different partners. Some waltz', the twist, the chicken and they couldn't forget the marina. Ferb, wearing a green tied, black suit, watched on the side lines as everyone twirled and swirled with their partners.

"Ferb!" Joy, wearing a silky yellow dress, called, "You need to practice to!" She grabbed Ferb's hands and spinning him around until he cooperated and danced with her, "See not that bad, eh?" Joy smiled then gasped as if to remember something, "Oops… Date with Carl! I have to go!"

Joy curtsied and started to race to the gate, then she tripped and fell into the arms of her date. Carl, who was wearing a chocolate brown and white suit, smiled and pulled Joy up. Joy giggled and hugged Carl.

"Nice colouring, Carl!" Phineas stopped dancing with Isabella, who smiled and giggled.

"Oh yeah, thanks! I'm wearing it because it goes with Joy's eyes," though Carl was really wearing it because it reminds him of a coconut.

"You are such a gentleman!" Joy gushed.

"Hey, Carl? Can I talk to you?" Chloe smiled and walked behind the tree. Carl followed.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" Carl asked worriedly.

"Oh well… What are your intentions with my sister?" Chloe questioned.

"How is that any form of your business?" Carl backed away nervously from Chloe.

"She's my sister, I have every right," Chloe pressed

***over with the other people***

"So Isabella who are you going with?" Ferb turned to face Isabella.

"Oh... Umm… No one unparticular…" Isabella scuffed her feet on the ground looking away from everyone.

"You can come with me Isabella!" Phineas smiled wrapping him arm around Isabella's, who blushed at the attention.

"Sure…" Isabella getting lost in Phineas land with no way out.

"Great! I can't wait to dance with you!" Phineas looked like the sun had just entered his body and all of his out sides were brighter.

**Kill them with kindness because they wouldn't see you stab them with a smile on your face, **

**TaytheFan.**


	11. The Ball(Part 2 of many)

**A/N AHH! Haven't writen in more than a year! SOOOOO, SOOORRRRYYY! I Shall complete this for everyone! I will try and try again! Oh! and thank-you all for the help sorry, I'm still getting used to posting so I might not be able to change anything for alittle bit, BUT I will get to it. Also the 'can' in the last chapter was meant to be 'can't wait' totally messed up, hope you like this part!**

** Four hours before the ball**

"I think everyone's ready to dance," Phineas smiled as he and Johnny had mastered the shopping cart, "But... I feel like we're missing an important part of the ball..."

"I think your right Phineas," Chloe's eyes stared into Phineas' but quickly glanced at Johnny's before returning to Phineas'.

"Um... Phineas what about the di-" Baljeet, wearing a black jacket with a light blue undershirt and a dark blue tie, mumbled before Buford, wearing his butler suit, moved hand in front of the nerd's mouth, mincing Baljeet's words.  
"As I wa-" Buford's hand moves, "What I was sayi-" Buford's hand continues to move as he speaks, "th-" Buford continues, "Oh, I give up!" Baljeet yelled

Buford smiled as he finished Baljeet's phrase, "The dinner, my dear dinnerbell."

"Oh, right we need to go over dinner manners..." Phineas sighed, he looked between Chloe, looking marvelous in her dress, and Isabella, who smiled slightly at him as she went red and looked away quickly.

"So, Phineas what's happening at the ball tonight anyway?" Johnny asked.

"Right, Johnny, you weren't here for the advertisement all over the town," Isabella stated.

"Oh! I'm sorry Johnny! I forgot!" Phineas apologized,"Okay, let's see..." Ferb hands Phineas a short piece of paper," Okay, so there's the arrival mingle, the waltz between the Mayor and his gorgeous date, um... I don't get this but a Hawaiian fire dance then Love Handel will start their part of the ball... then a..." Phineas blushes but continues reading, "a lengthy date dance with is expected to last thirty mintues... Err... Then the dinner will start, the dinner will consist of the largest pizza ever made in Danville, there will be bowled punch and some appetizers. Then the ball will continue with just regualr ball music mixed with some of Love Handel's stuff."

"Well, that is the oddest ball I have ever been invited to..." Johnny sighed.

"How so? The one's in Canada made no sense, like we've had some dances where the school's mascot, which wee did not have until that moment, enter the gym and made all the ladies swoon..." Chloe started to rant.

"Sweety, Chloe. You're starting to rant like you dad..." Johnny chucked, "Though, what I meant is that pizza, Hawaiian fire dance... this is quite the town..."

"Yeah, the entire town is always buzzing, it's never dull!" Phineas beamed, loving boasting about his town.

"Well, need to go and pick up my date..." Baljeet blushed as he slowly moved away, not to disturb Buford's nap, which had started somewhere near the beginning of the itinerary of the night.

"Beljeet's got a date! I though he wouldn't have one so, we could've gone stag together..." Buford got up as Beljeet ran out, "Whatever, see you all at the ball."

Buford walked out of the backyard as Linda walked into the backyard with corsages one white and one pink.

"Ahh, girls, your still here! You're mom gave me these at the book club, the pink one for Isabella, white one for Chloe!" Linda smile helping the girls putting on the corsages and then went inside, "Guess you guys want to stay empty for the big pizza right?"

"Yep! So pumped!" Chloe almost dancing out of her dress," Isabella, let's get going I bet Joy and Carl can pick us up in that weird car of his!"

Isabella looked confused as she was dragged out of the backyard by her hand. Johnny was about to rush after them, but Chloe turned and gave him a death stare as she then proceed to skip with Isabella in tow.

"Darn, girls are such a weird gender..." Johnny sighed after the death stare had left the backyard and shock fading.

"People them self are strange," Ferb stated simply as he went inside for a snack so he can enjoy some dancing.

**A/N Again I apologize, totally wish I could've made this longer but that would've suficed the point of many parts! Will write again soon *crosses heart***

**Kill them with kindness because they won't see you stab them with a smile on your face, **

**Taythefan.**


End file.
